Sesshoumaru´s bride
by LadyRen
Summary: Rin can only see herself on the side of Sesshoumaru in the future. Just a short fic to lighten up moods. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**S e s s h o u m a r u ´ s b r i d e**

**Summary:** Rin can only see herself on the side of Sesshoumaru in the future. Just a short fic to lighten up moods.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Disclaimer : Idea is the same as in the funny Doujinshi. It is not of my own.A fanfic about it was just a nice idea… _

**Chapter 1 : Miroku´s old attempts**

Happy days. No purple miasmas, no Kouga who annoys him, no stench of Naraku that makes him ill, plus, the birds were singing peacefully. They had built camp because of Kagome´s whining, Shippou´s protesting and all of the other group members of the InuGang, save for Kirara who was merely meowing, like always. And he on the other hand was sulking once again, on how weak humans are.

It was then, when Inuyasha caught the familiar scent of someone he never had the pleasure of meeting. It was the scent of his big brother. Big half brother that is.

He stood up, ready to attack on whatever his brother is planning. The first thing he saw was the two headed dragon who was carrying a child behind its back.

Sesshoumaru´s eyes rested on him and then his brows furrowed, his lips turning into a downright smirk at the sight of his brother ready to slash him out with Tetsusaiga. Overprotective as always.

"Sesshoumaru. What is it you want?"

"Don't flatter yourself. What makes you think that you are of importance, Half-breed!"

"Why you…." Inuyasha growled taking his sword out and aiming it towards his brother. "I can take you on anytime!"

"You wish." Sesshoumaru answered calmly, taking out his sword Toukijin.

All of the other audiences sigh heavily. "Not again."

The slashing began as metal meets metal and for the very first time, the gang noticed the little girl sitting behind the dragon.

"My…" Miroku began.

"She´s cute." Sango finished.

"What… what are you saying!" Jaken took a step back. "Who do you call cute?" He asked. A rock quieting his protests and he fell on the ground, a bulge visibly on the head.

"You were not meant stinky toad!" Kagome retorted.

"Rin is your name right?" Kagome asked smiling at the girl. She got off Ah-Un and began petting the beast, which earned some rumble of satisfaction.

Miroku held his chin, thinking badly as he stared at the girl. ´She´s really pretty, this might prove fun in the future.´ And without wasting time he pleaded: "In 10 years please bear my child."

Everything went quiet at that sentence. Sesshoumaru whose blade was still against Tetsusaiga, turned his head towards the monk, who was still holding young Rin´s hand in his lusty grasps.

He darted from Inuyasha towards the insolent monk who dared ask such mannerless questions.

Miroku noticed the big shadow hovering him and as Sesshoumaru was about to lower his sword, Sango had already snatched Miroku away, giving him the beat-up of his life.

"Dirty-dirty-lustful-monk!" She punched him by every word that left her mouth.

The commotion went on and on. Rin stared wide eyed at the brutal scene unfolding before her, with slight curiousity. Then her tiny voice broke the ever angry voice of Sango.

"Rin cannot bear Houshi-sama´s child." She paused, walking towards Sesshoumaru and reaching for the long sleeve of his white haori. "Because, Rin will marry Sesshoumaru-sama."

That sentence left them were they were as if someone had just pushed the remote ´pause´.

Inuyasha had his mouth hanging open.

Kagome´s eyes were bearing stars her hands together in a prayer.

Miroku was still unconcious.

Sango still held the Hiraikotsu over her head, ready to launch on Miroku when he awakes.

Jaken stood on his staff, slapping himself for he thought he was in a dream.

Sesshoumaru, well Sesshoumaru was looking down over his ward. ´Was that just a proposal?´

Even the crickets were louder then them. Strange. Rin wondered if she had said something wrong. She looked up meeting Sesshoumaru´s gaze.

"Riiiight?? Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We are going." He ordered, sheathing Toukijin and walking away, with Rin still holding his sleeves.

Silence always meant yes, afterall.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! What would happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The human bride**

_Happens 5 years after Miroku´s attempt. Rin is 12 year olds now. _

Her face looks like porcelain covered in white powder, while her lips were the deepest of red, she was dressed in a white overalls, her eyes shadowed by the veil she was wearing. It was a bride on a boat trip towards her husband to be.

Rin gasped at the sight, she was standing on the bridge beside Jaken, who was practically leaning to get a sight of the beautiful maiden on the water. She had been in the village to get some new accessories for her hair, Sesshoumaru left them there, saying he will come back after sunset. The lady disappeared from their sight, just under the bridge. They run with quick strides on the other side, watching the bride sititng calmly and with much poise. Rin turned towards Jaken.

"Beautiful isnt she Jaken-sama?"

"Aye! A human woman! Not at all." She knew all too well, that he is lying from the looks of his wide yellow eyes before.

The orange sun was nearing its down reminding them of their meeting place with Lord Sesshoumaru.

They scurried with their short legs, Jaken screaming after Rin to slow her pace, but she was too eager to show her Sesshoumaru-sama her new comb from his expenses of course. She knew all to well, that he would only look at her and say nothing. Maybe she could even get a nod from him. She smiled to herself.

She could see him, walking elegantly, his beautiful face bearing the cold look of a killer. She smiles.

"Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama!" She smiled up at him. "Look what I bought!" She exclaimed, sticking the comb hair accessory on her.

He nodded, making himself comfortable against the tree. Rin studied him as always, his eyes were directed in the distance.

"Rin. What is wrong?" He asked. ´It seems he has eyes everywhere.´

"Nothing." She said, digging a foot on the sand and blushing furiously.

"Jaken. Collect wood, we will stay for the night."

´Oh no… aaaaahhhhhhh… Rin, that's suicide!… ´ Clear from who this is from… Jaken strotted off biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut and his ass safe.

"Today Jaken and I saw a very beautiful bride by the river Sesshoumaru-sama… She looked so pretty…" Rin started letting out a sigh.

Her Lord didn't make a sound. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hmm."

"When will you marry me?"

It was shocking that after all this years she still knows about "THAT". He remained composed, turning his head to stare at girl with pure devotion only directed towards him.

"When time comes…. when you are old enough."

Rin smiled throwing her arms over her Lord, which he allowed to wrap around him.

"But when this time comes…. You will see… what kind of being I really am…" He showed her his palms, with the sharp claws. "This hands that kills people. You wouldn't like it anymore, when time comes."

Rin shook her head vigorously. "That is not true Sesshoumaru-sama… You are my saviour against all bad things. Rin had always been alone before you came Sesshoumaru-sama."

Long passing silence. And then Sesshoumaru´s eyes soften on his Rin.

"Humans, I cant seem to understand them." He cradled her head towards his chest. "I never understood it… How come, my half-brother had forgiven a miko who prisoned him on that tree, and how a girl could devote herself to this stupid hanyou who cares for another… Everyone seems has someone to protect…"

The conversation ended with that long broken sentence from Sesshoumaru.

The next day, opted to turn into another catastrophe because, that day was another doggy family reunion.

"You cant marry Sesshoumaru-sama anyway." Jaken has once again started the fight. A flip chart appeared before them, and then he started drawing away. Rin peered over his shoulder but Jaken protected "his work of art" with his very life. After doing some finishing touches he turned it over towards Rin.

There wasn't really any comparison to the chibi Sesshy and Rin drawing. Which has a + sign in the middle and then after an there was a chibi Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru appeared in the picture, don't ask where he had been this whole time, must have gone after his nature´s call.

Rin just stared at the picture quizically for a few minutes before a yellow bulb appeared above her head. Literally.

Sesshoumaru went to stare over Jaken´s work, his whole face darkening, a nerve popping on his left forehead.

"We´re leaving."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken! Don't sleep around, now is not that time to be lying around face down on the ground!" Rin ordered trotting over her beloved Lord. Jaken still resting there visible foot marks over his wardrobe.

"Unthankful dog!" He whispered dusting his robes. Sesshoumaru pause on his steps, turning around to face his green servant. But he then turned around again. Wink at ten years of life Jaken, there it passed!

And then out of nowhere, the Inu-Gang appeared before them. Well, actually they met just before a hot spring. Inuyasha was half naked.

Dramatic music starts playing in the background (the music when Naraku appears) as Inuyasha took a fighting stance and then spitted his brother´s name : "SesSHOU--MAruuu."

It was shocking how much speed a little girl has… at one moment there beside you and at another there beside Inuyasha…. ehm,

Touching Inuyasha´s ears?

Cuddling Inuyasha?

Hugging Inuyasha?

Nope. This was no dream.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! I want a baby boy just like Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha. Crumpled on the floor, sad that he only had one word to say in this chapter.

**AN: A happy new year! Written with speed for you guys .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : At long last 

Rin sat still against the stone floor, just outside Sesshoumaru´s office. She had been sulking all the while, asking why the three are having a meeting without her. It is in such rare occasion when Sesshoumaru leaves her unattended like this. She has to think clearly. Maybe she is to be taken away to Inuyasha´s and Kagome´s home.

She knew someday, when she is too repulsive for being an adult human, her Sesshoumaru-sama would leave her. But she didn't think that it would be this sudden.

That´s it. Theyre taking her away. It can only be the reason why they are packing her things off. Jaken had told her this morning that she has to neatly arrange her things because Sesshoumaru had said to pack her things, later that day.

Kami! This can´t be happening! Didn't he made a promise to her?

She knew it was childish to think of it right now. "The bride of his palace." Rin repeated the words. "Up to my arse!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed angrily, standing up and storming inside the office without thinking twice.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You cant be doing this!" Rin knew it sounded whiny, but it always works, she gets what she wants with this tones all the time.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned there heads towards her. Sesshoumaru looked quite surprised to say the least.

"Rin, I cant be doing what?" He asked.

"Sending me away!" She answered hysterically.

"Sending you away?" Kagome repeated the words carefully as if she were slow.

"My things are getting packed already! I know whats happening and Im not going to live at Inuyasha´s place!"

"Sheeesh brother, she´s got a nastier temper than the one I have right here." Inuyasha chuckled. "Rin, you´ve got everything wrong."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Flashback**

"My feelings has not changed all this years. You are now old enough, and I ask you now, if your own feelings has not change… if it didn't. I will ask for your hand… And if it did, one word… and I would never ask again." He took a deep breath.

"Are you sure this is IT?" Inuyasha asked his brother after reading the lines instructed by the author LadyRen. "Isnt it a bit long for the types of you?"

"That my brother I have realized." Says Sesshoumaru, he was in the mood of banging someone´s head against the wall.

"Not only that, it sounds really Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice too…" Kagome pointed out.

"Who is that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Oh, that´s another long story." Kagome settled down with the answer.

"Let´s concetrate on this okey?" Inuyasha took another deep breath. His 5th time to be exact. He just didn't want to hear another row of romance that Kagome keeps fuzzling about. "Why don't you just say straight what you want, Sesshoumaru? You know, "the real you"?" Inuyasha nearly chuckled on this advice.

"That my brother, would cause this children fanfic to have a higher rating."

"Good point." His hanyou brother nodded.

"Nonetheless. That figured. I still don't know what to say."

**End of Flashback**

"What did I get wrong?" Rin questioned, her tone a little calmer.

"Could you accompany yourselves out of this room?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyeing both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She looked quite apologetic, biting her lower lip like that.

Inuyasha and Kagome left, closing the slide door behind them silently.

She walked behind his desk, kneeling just beside him. Then throwing her arms around his neck tightly.

He held her in his arms, burying his nose on her shoulder and kissing it lightly.

"You didn't forget about the promise didn't you?" She asked him, letting go slightly, her face barely away from his. Her breath tickling his face.

"I didn't." He answered simply. "Your things are getting moved into my chambers."

Before she realized what he just mentioned, Sesshoumaru lightly gave her cheek a peck.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin scolded.

"Nani?" He thought she was protesting.

"Right here!" She suggested her fingers resting over her lips.

There was nothing to worry about…. afterall. He should´ve known.


End file.
